As the World's human population grows and as the economic prosperity of that population grows, the energy demand of that population also grows. With limited availability of oil reserves, there is a growing need for the conception, development and deployment of cost-effective and large-scale renewable energy alternatives. The continued use of fossil fuels to meet current and emerging energy needs also has very negative environmental consequences, including massive emissions of pollutants and exacerbation of global warming and climate change. This provides further strong motivation for cost-effective, large-scale renewable energy alternatives.
The Sun provides enormous quantities of energy to the World every second, and that unlimited and clean renewable energy can be found in harvestable form both directly as solar energy and indirectly as wind energy.
In some cold weather climes such as Alaska, Northern Canada, Kalaallit Nunaat, Northern Russia, Scandinavia, Antarctica and Sub-Antarctic regions, local habitations require substantial energy for heat and light during very cold and dark winter seasons. It would be highly beneficial to use wind energy to meet these energy needs with a renewable local source, since direct solar energy is not a viable alternative in high latitude winter seasons. The use of efficient wind power in such climes will not only meet energy hunger in these locales, but do so without any greenhouse gas emissions and without any local thermal powerplants dumping heat and greenhouse gases into what may be amongst the most vulnerable locales for the adverse effects of global warming—with these locales being most susceptible to greenhouse gas and global warming induced ice and snow melting, and the consequent long term adverse effect of increasing ocean water levels on a global scale.